1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to extreme event performance evaluation using real-time hysteresis monitoring.
2. Description of the Related Art
(Note: This application references a number of different publications as indicated throughout the specification by reference numbers enclosed in brackets, e.g., [x]. A list of these different publications ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section entitled “References.” Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.)
The hysteretic behavior of a structure plays a crucial role in many current approaches to seismic performance-based analysis and design. Most structural engineers can fairly accurately assess the performance of a structure and its level of damage following an earthquake or other extreme event if the nature of its inter-story force-deformation of Hysteresis Loop behavior is known.
What is needed is the ability to generate inter-story Hysteresis Loops for structural systems in real time during an extreme event thus enabling rapid decision making regarding structural condition. The present invention satisfies that need. The present invention comprises a system that provides continuous real-time monitoring of inter-story hysteretic behavior and other useful information. Using such a system, it is possible to provide automated decision support for use by building owners and managers, even though they lack specific technical knowledge of building performance.